Patent Cooperation Treaty (“PCT”) Application No. US00/04765 and the art discussed therein relate to detecting forces applied to transparency products such as automotive glass. PCT US00/04765 discloses various sensors, including capacitive sensors, embedded in or adhered to glass products, which are sensitive to physical forces applied to the glass product. In a vehicle crash sensing and occupant protection system, multiple sensors are used to determine the origin of the impact and other useful characteristics of the crash, to optimize the occupant restraining devices.
It is known that most materials change shape or form when subjected to stress, and the change may be evidenced in the material by any of several mechanisms. One such mechanism is an acoustic wave (“AW”) in which acoustic energy propagates through the material without affecting the integrity.
PCT US00/04765 discloses use of capacitive sensors, or other sensors such as strain gauges, embedded in laminated glass or adhered to glass, for the purpose of detecting vehicle crash characteristics. The present invention provides greatly improved sensors used for the cited purposes, means for determining parameters of the vehicle crash, application of the sensors on other vehicle structural components, and use of data from the spatially-distributed sensors to determine characteristics of frontal, side, rear, and other impacts as well as vehicle rollover conditions.